Episode 181
Episode 181 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It featured PaulsEgo despite being a Wednesday, as Friday's show was cancelled. Highlights * Shirt Guy is as funny and handsome as ever. * THERE'S FUCKING NEWS SEGMENTS! * Tommy Sotomayor sucks. * Check out can-o-bits. * The Vigilant Christian cries yet again. Videos Played # Girl Can't Fit In Skinny Jeans (not found) # Turkey releases audio it says warns Russian pilot # 'Clock Boy' Ahmed Mohamed Seeks $15 Million, Apologies # Newbound Found In Nativity Scene # Donald Trump Repeats Controversial 9/11 Claim # Utah TranSexual Commits Suicide By Jumping In Front Of A Dump Truck After FaceBook Goodbye Post! # The REALITY behind Syria & Paris! What is seen and what is not seen. # Bernie Sanders Platform vs. National Socialists in the 1920s # The Vigilant Christian gets Baptised on December 21st 2012 ( Part 2 - The Baptism ) # Is Veterans Day for black folk? # Kill The Mooslimes (not found) Start Of The Show The peasants start the show and bring on Paul, then proceed to discuss Paul's jowls. They discuss Brett Keane singing then shill their Amazon shit and Galen. After the shilling, TJ tells a story of when he fucked with Galen by putting marshmallows everywhere. The peasants announce that they're moving Paul's day to Monday, then they begin playing videos with the Troll Or Not A Troll segment. The segment is of a girl who talks about how she can no longer fit in her skinny jeans. TJ and Paul say not a troll, while Shirt Guy says Troll, which influences Ben to say the same thing, making the result a tie. Paul discusses BeyondPhere and spiders before the peasants move on to the News segment. The first story they cover is of the plane in Turkey which the peasants compare to a pissing contest between US and Russia. They then move on to a story about the Clock Boy which was supposed to be about the Richard Dawkins tweets, but took way to long to get to it, so they move on to a story of a baby that was found in a nativity scene, which made the people there think it was Jesus. The peasants then move on to a story of Trump lying about seeing Muslims cheer when the towers fell on 9/11. They move on from news stories and go onto the Crazy People segment. The first crazy person they show is some guy who has his own news channel that he tries to make look professional, but can't speak properly. He talks about a trans woman's suicide and repeatedly says both he and she, making everyone cringe. The guy goes on to quote the alphabet after saying LGBT, and then goes on to do it again in hopes that it might be funny the second time. Paul speaks to the guy and tells him to give up as his news shit will never amount to anything. The TNN then goes on to say more stupid shit no one gives a shit about. He finally gets angry and is actually entertaining. Middle Of The Show The peasants then move on to a video from Mr. Clean, who's recently become an anarchist and got several tattoos. Mr. Clean informs the world that Paris is a false flag and ISIS isn't actually being bombed. They then move on to guy comparing Bernie Sanders to national socialists. Before he gets to his point, he talks about bitcoin and cannabits for awhile. Before the point gets made, they move on because it's boring. They discuss Mario, who now refuses to talk to Evan Lefavor as he's a "character". The peasants then play a video of Mario being baptized. Mario gives his speech than proceeds to cry like a bitch. The peasants mock his speech every step of the way. They then get excited thinking that the video would turn into a gay orgy, but then boo when a woman shows up. They mock it some more until Ben wants to move on, but TJ demands to watch until Mario gets dunked. TJ gets upset when they don't hold Mario under the water to kill him. End Of The Show Paul leaves to use the toilet while the peasants ask for thumbs ups as they delived Paul. They then share an emotional moment with Shirt Guy. The peasants then go on to their White Guilt segment, which features Gazi Kodzo. Gazi talks about elite people doing war profiteering, but still manages to link it to white people and sound like a dumbass once again. They then go on to play a video from Gazi's bizzaro world opposite. The opposite talks about random bullshit then goes on to say he doesn't have much to talk about, despite how the video is 17 minutes long. He then goes on to say all Mooselime's should be eradicated to get rid of the filth of the death clan. He does say that the Mooselime's can be spared if they give up the Queer-Ran. The peasants then move on from this piece of shit and start the Story Time With Paul segment. Paul starts the story about manliness and goes on a quick tangent about so-called "alpha males" on the internet. Paul then tells about his uncle who's a Vietnam vet and several smaller stories about his uncle's time in Vietnam. Paul says his uncle is fucking alpha and never has to announce it. The peasants then wrap up the show, wish people goodnight, and ask that people have a good Thanksgiving. Quotes * "She's got a fucking point." - Paul on the Troll Or Not A Troll girl. * "It was huge." - Paul imitating Trump's orgasm. * "All of Brett Keane's water-headed children watch this show." - TJ tells the truth of TNN's viewership. * "Here's how the video should shart." - TJ gives advice. * "Shove your cannabits up your fucking ass, faggot!" - TJ gives more advice. * "That's the fun noodle of the lord!" - TJ gives some info. * "Thank you guys for putting up with my awkwardness." - Shirt Guy gets emotional. * "I'm going to fuck your ass and make you humble, Shirt Guy!" - TJ tells the truth about his feelings for Shirt Guy. * "Shut up Pail's Ago!" - TJ mocks the speech of Gazi's oppisite. * "They lick another man's anoose, and then they eat the poo poo like soft serve ice cream" - A totally in context quote of Paul describing his Friday nights. Trivia * Someone actually paid $1000 to have their name at the beginning. * TJ is energetic as Ben gave him coffee. * Galen doesn't like marshmallows. * TJ wants to chain up Shirt Guy in his basement and whip him. * Black MGTOWs fuck watermelons. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego